


Monsters

by Demonic_Minecraft_Server



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Multi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Minecraft_Server/pseuds/Demonic_Minecraft_Server
Summary: To be compared to the the freak duo is a heavy burden to wear, but they seem to do it with grace
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	Monsters

Tsukishima Kei's head hurt. That wasn't the issue, in fact headaches frequented him, especially in the winter. He was sitting by the heater in the gym to avoid freezing while he took a break, despite the fact it made his headache worse. Kei could be home, curled up on the sofa with Yamaguchi while he played pokemon on his ds. Kei could be catching up on the piles of homework that came with the school year coming to a close. He could be in bed, passed the fuck out, but he was here on the gym floor with a pounding headache and shivering. 

Tsukishima liked volleyball well enough. Not to continue this far on his own, but he didn't mind putting up with it on his better days for Yamaguchi. He still couldn't figure out why Yamaguchi stuck with it. He wasn't especially amazing at it and didn't have the personal connection he might've had. 

Kei huddled closer to the heater as his sweat cooled and chilled him (ew), and watch the freak duo doing something or the other. From the looks of it they were arguing about something stupid again. Kei's headache was getting worse and he felt himself slip away. 

Kei knew what people thought of him. It boiled down the apathetic asshole, and honestly he couldn't really defend him from that. The tough thing about being surrounded by passionate people was that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Kei was never going to be one of them. It simply wasn't possible, so why did it bother him when people compared him to Hinata and thought he was dragging Yamaguchi down. He was fine with who he was, and yet he hated them.

Kei refused to lie to himself. His policy on lying was strict, and overarching. He knew he wasn't being rational. If he was fine with the way he was, why was he so touchy when he was compared to the other first years. Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi all probably had their passion running through their bones. Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata were all sociable, and just generally good people. Yachi, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi were polite and dedicated. He was none of these, and that was just a little bit lonely.

Today wasn't one of his good days. Kei felt cruel and cutting. He was bitter. Kei was not one to lie to himself. He knew he was jealous and bitter and utterly too invested in this club. The whole reason he was sent out by his senpai's was to calm down. Seems he might have went too far during the 3 on 3. Insults that Kei couldn’t be bothered to remember were traded amongst him, Hinata, and Kageyama, if a bit one sided since Kei was decidedly the king of making people feels stupid. It was his special gift. All three of them were sent off, but trying to keep the freak duo of the court during volleyball practice was near impossible, so they continued to play while Kei sat on the floor and felt sorry for himself.

Yachi had been awkwardly flitting around his peripheral for a while, unaware he'd noticed. It was sort of funny, but making fun of Yachi was almost too mean. This was going to go on forever so he might as well call her over and deal with it. Better now than when someone actually annoying decides to join her 

"Yachi"

" Eep!" Anxious noises were her speciality.

" Sorry Tsukishima" she giggled sheepishly and crouched down next to him. Before they had become tentative friends, Yachi had referred to him as Tsukishima-san and excuse me. She'd used kun for the rest of them, but he freaked her out apparently (Yamaguchi's words). Eventually he told her to drop the san because she looked like she was about to faint every time she'd tried to decide how to address him. So it was Tsukishima and Yachi

"You want medicine."

"God yes” Deadpan exclamations were a tried and true way to get Yachi to laugh and stop looking like she was being cornered in a dark alley. At this point it was a survival tactic, since he looked like he could be the one cornering her. He was genuinely concerned some auntie would see them together and call it in as a kidnapping.

"Alright, alright. You could've asked."

"Why would I when it was going to be hand delivered anyways."

"Fair enough." She paused a little bit at that. She scrunched up her face so Kei closed his eyes and waited out her inner turmoil. Unfortunately just as he was sinking into the silence Shimizu called for her. He didn't think she was properly finished stewing, but who knows. Yachi's determined if nothing else.

"Take a look at the pages I marked when you feel better alright. Hang in there." She drops a notebook into his lap, pats his shoulder and runs over to where she was called from. He sets his head back against the wall and waits for the medicine to kick in. 

"Tsukki, you feeling alright" To say Yamaguchi looked like an angel was redundant because he always looked like one, whether or not his actions matched. Kei was a bit concerned for his stomach since it flopped around quite a bit when he looked up to see Yamaguchi, light filtering through his hair, freckles prominent on his face, and his eyes concerned. Just his luck, as if he didn't have it up to here with this headache, and he was just about to fall asleep too.

"I'm alright"

"You looked pretty zoned out"

"Headache" Yamaguchi smiled sympathetically at that. Headaches always make Kei want to act like a little kid and cry. Yamaguchi's formerly twiggy arms, now hinted with slight muscle definition, looked like the perfect spot, but alas Kei had dignity.

"Practice is almost over. You want to wait and head home or go to the nurse."

"I'll wait."

"Alright, get a pill from Yachi if it gets really bad." Yamaguchi did his little grin, which wasn't the cutest thing at all, and ran back to Nishinoya. He didn’t even stick around to hear that Kei already got a pill. He thinks that was pretty rude of him. Well, if he was stuck here why not try to nap it off a bit. His eyes did feel heavy.

Eventually it was time to go home, after being bullied by Yamaguchi to apologize. Kei thinks it’s very unfair no one sees how mean Yamaguchi is, but since it’s only to him, it might earn him more respect than disapproval. The walk home might do him in before the headache from how cold it was, and if he was walking closer to Yamaguchi than strictly reasonable for friends, it was the cold and nothing else. 

“Tsukki.”

“Mhm”

“I’m proud of you.” Kei’s eyes widened. Where the hell did that come from. His face felt unbearably hot, his fingers itching to do something. Kei was not someone who needs praise. He is cold and unmoveable. He is mean and aloof. Tsukishima Kei did not feel his eyes sting at praise. He didn’t need it, but maybe he wanted it, just this once.

“Why.”

“C’mon Tsukki, your the coolest blocker ever, you’ve been growing like a weed, ~and~ you apologized today with minimal bargaining.” Yamaguchi chuckled at that.

“More like threatening.”

“Tsukki, I’m glad you like volleyball now and I’m proud of how much effort you put in. It makes me really happy.” Yamaguchi turns to look at him. There’s probably no point in denying it any more, Kei’s not a liar. He likes Yamaguchi’s smile, and his warmth against his side. He likes the words he’s saying, but they feel empty. A soothing touch over a bruise doesn’t make it go away. He’s done nothing to be proud of. He wants more, so much more. He’s hungry for once.

“I want to be a monster.” It’s Yamaguchi’s turn to be surprised, but it quickly turns to confusion.

“Then become one,” and that’s it. Yamaguchi isn’t lying to him either, he just has that much faith in Kei. It’s terrifying, and exhilarating and maybe it’s enough. There’s no point in over thinking it. 

“Yeah, and you become one with me.”

“Deal.” 

(That night he gets a text from Hinata (who shouldn't even have his number) bullying him into meeting him and Kageyama since he slacked off in practice. It's a pitiful attempt to apologize, and one he won't be taking up. (He does come in early to the gym the next day, which is in no way related to this text)

(As it turns out, Yachi lent him a notebook tracking everyone’s improvements marked at his page. He probably got too lucky with friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm back with my favorite trio. I swear I don't hate Hinata and Kageyama, but these three are my everything. I'm planning on making this a longer for Yams and Yachi. I've honestly had this idea for a while so I'm glad I'm writing this out. Hope everyone's doing well and happy holidays if I don't post until after.


End file.
